


Big Bill and his famous Spaghetti

by moxielovesshipping



Series: I Want To Be With You [5]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cute, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/moxielovesshipping
Summary: Bill is, to say the least, shocked.





	Big Bill and his famous Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> lol trash

"Bill you should just listen to me!" Eddie demands, but Bill is so excited he just continues to pull on Eddie's arm and smile.

 

"I'm listening man! Just, come on!"

 

"But I really don't need to--"

 

"Hey Big Bill!" Richie beams when they get there, and Eddie's face is flushed pink. Richie's eyes are magnified, but Eddie doesn't care, because those blue eyes are scanning every inch of his body like a doctor. "Hey there, freckles."

 

"Rich! This is the gay, I mean, _guy_ I was telling you about! Richie, Eddie. Eddie, Richie!" Bill interjects, but his smile falters as he sees them just staring at each other.

 

"N-nice to meet you." Eddie says, offering out his hand, which Richie pulls up to his lips and kisses.

 

"Enchantè." He grins in a shitty French accent, and Eddie wishes he could take him on the floor right now.

 

"So! Are we all on for tonight? Hello?" Bill says, waving his hand in front of their faces, but they don't budge.

 

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in this half assed high school?"

 

Eddie shrugs nervously, because Richie hasn't let go of his hand yet. "It's in my zone."

 

"You look like you need a big, strong man to protect you in the halls." He smirks, and Bill chuckles.

 

"That's why he has me, right?"

 

"R-Right...that's why I have Bill! But...I could definitely use a butler."

 

Richie's eyes rake across him again and it makes him shiver.

 

_Easy._

 

_The bell should ring soon._

 

"I would take you as more of a... _maid_ type guy."

 

Eddie giggles and rubs the back of his neck nervously, ignoring the confused expression on Bill's face. "Well...that's still to be determined."

 

And he tries his best, he really does, but he can't help but swoon when Richie swipes his thumb across his hand. "I'd love to find out."

 

For a brief moment, they're silent, then their lips are meeting in a sloppy kiss, and Bill is gasping in shock.

 

The bell rings and they smile at each other, Richie's face just as flushed as Eddie's. "See ya later, Tozier."

 

"Bye freckles."

 

Eddie pats Bill's shoulder and leaves, and Bill turns to Richie in shock. "What the hell was that??? You two know each other?"

 

Richie rolls his eyes and throws and arm around Bill as they walk the halls. "Of course I do Big Bill...that's your incredibly famous Spaghetti."

 

" _Spaghetti?_ "

 

Richie just laughs, letting Bill figure things out on his own for once.


End file.
